Batman's Double Date
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to figure out Lelouch's master plan by going on a double date.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics, Batman: The Animated Series is owned by Warner Bros., and Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Adam West.

Batman went to the rooftop that Batgirl was on. Batman walked up to her and asked, "Can we talk about about a new mission?"

Batgirl said, "I guess, but I've been working on finding Firefly."

Batman got out some wanted posters and replied, "We have a much more important mission to take care of. Lelouch Lamperouge is Zero, Britannia's most dangerous vigilante. He's going to spend a few weeks in Gotham."

Batgirl asked, "Why is he coming to our city?"

Batman said, "I think that he wants to trick a few rich people so he can get money for his sneaky adventures. He invited Bruce Wayne to a double date. This is a good chance to find out enough info to prove that he deserves to be arrested. I need you to pretend to be my date."

Batgirl replied, "I'd be happy to minus the pretend part."

Batman said, "This is one of the most important missions I've gotten all year. This is the most I've needed your help in months."

Batgirl replied, "Okay."

Batman said, "The date's in two days. I'll pick you up in the new limo Alfred got me for my birthday."

Batgirl smiled and said, "Okay honey." Batman frowned.

A few days later Bruce Wayne and Barbra Gordon went to the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. Bruce wore a fancy black costume and Barbra wore a purple dress. Barbra said, "You look charming."

Bruce sighed and said, "Thank you."

The Penguin walked up to Bruce and said, "The table you reserved has been repaired Mr. Wayne. It got broken a few months ago when Batman showed up."

Bruce and Barbra sat down at the table. The Penguin asked, "Can I get either of you a refreshment?"

Bruce said, "Orange juice please."

The Penguin jokingly asked, "Do you want some poison in it?" Bruce angrily stared at the Penguin. The Penguin walked away while whispering, "Mr. Wayne hates jokes as much as Batman does."

A few minutes later Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. walked in. Lelouch wore a black tuxedo and C. C. wore a white dress. Lelouch whispered to C. C., "Act as charming as you can. I'm planning on tricking Mr. Wayne into giving me a few million dollars. That way I can afford enough machines to get rid of my enemies."

C. C. replied, "If this place doesn't serve pizza I'm going to be the opposite of charming."

Lelouch and C. C. sat down at the table. Lelouch said, "Greetings Mr. Wayne. Thank you for letting me come to this event."

Bruce tried to smile while saying, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch whispered, "Did you tell anybody about me being a prince?"

Bruce said, "No. I have a lot of big secrets so you don't need to worry about that."

Lelouch replied, "Cool." He pointed to C. C. and said, "That's my girlfriend."

Barbra asked, "What's your name?"

C. C. said, "Call me C2."

Barbra replied, "That's kind of a strange name."

C. C. said, "Being normal limits the uniqueness of life."

Barbra said, "I'm Bruce's girlfriend."

C. C. replied, "Well that's a rich relationship."

Bruce decided that it was time to start questioning Lelouch about his plans. He tried to be subtle to keep Lelouch from finding out that he's Batman. Bruce asked, "What business deal did you want to discuss with me?"

Lelouch said, "Even though I'm a prince I don't have as much money as the other members of royalty do. My falling out with the Emperor gave me money problems. If I had the amount of money that I should have I would use it for several charity things. I wanna help millions of people."

Bruce replied, "That seems like a very noble goal."

Lelouch said, "To make that goal come true I need around twenty million dollars."

Bruce replied, "Your plan has potential. Did you write a list of places you plan on donating money to?"

Lelouch said, "Um yes." Lelouch handed Bruce a piece of paper. Bruce looked at the paper. Most of the charities that were listed on the paper weren't real.

Barbra's cellphone rang. Barbra answered the phone and realized that Jim Gordon was calling. She asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "Try not to worry, but Firefly's nearby. He's been burning down empty buildings to get Batman's attention."

Barbra replied, "Thank you for telling me. I'll call you back tomorrow." She hanged up the phone and said, "Firefly's breaking some buildings that are close to where we're hanging out now."

Bruce said, "We should escape the dangerous stuff that's been happening nearby. I'll think about your deal Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you Mr. Wayne. I'll call you so I can tell you more about the generous things I'll do if you give me twenty million dollars. Lets go C. C."

C. C. said, "But we didn't get to eat anything."

Lelouch sighed and responded, "I'll get you dinner on the way to our guest room."

C. C. replied, "Fine."

A few minutes later Batman and Batgirl went after Firefly. Batman asked, "What's your plan this time?"

Firefly said, "You should know that I'm not a big plan guy. I like to cause trouble."

Batman replied, "Even you aren't that simple. Burning down empty buildings is one of the most pointless crimes that I've ever heard."

Firefly said, "I have a good reason for doing that."

Batgirl replied, "Stop acting like a wise guy and explain yourself."

Firefly said, "I was offered twenty thousand dollars to get rid of Batman. It's not a super large amount of money, but it was tempting enough." Firefly tried to use his fire technology to hurt Batman. Thankfully Batman's utility belt had a gadget that could make his costume fire proof.

Batgirl replied, "Stop trying to set Batman on fire."

Firefly said, "I want to make Batman deal with the hottest temperature that he's ever experienced." Batgirl kicked Firefly.

Batman said, "Surrender Firefly."

Firefly replied, "I'm not going to do that, until I make you warmer than ever before." Firefly kept trying to burn Batman even though both Batman and Batgirl used device to protect themselves from getting hurt by the fire.

Batman said, "It seems like you have no tricks to use against me."

Firefly thought about what to do. After a few minutes of thinking he said, "I'll use my strength to beat you up."

Batgirl replied, "It's silly to think that you can defeat Batman."

Firefly proudly said, "I'm one of the most dangerous people that Batman's ever fought." Batman and Batgirl rolled their eyes. Firefly stubbornly said, "I'm going to be the ultimate winner of this fight."

Batman said, "I'm going to stop this punk." He punched Firefly in the face. Firefly kicked Batman a few feet away.

Batgirl replied, "I'm going to defeat this fly that constantly bugs me." Batgirl punched Firefly. Firefly fell to the ground.

Batman said, "This fight could have a less intense ending if you tell us the details of your plan."

Firefly replied, "I'm not planning on doing that." Firefly used some screen to distract Batman and Batgirl. Firefly got out his cellphone and called Zero.

Zero asked, "What's going on?"

Firefly said, "Getting rid of Batman is too hard to accomplish. It seems like I'm somewhat of a disappointment Zero."

Batman listened to Firefly's phone call. He grabbed Firefly and battled him for five minutes. After the fight was over Batman gave Firefly to Commissioner Gordon.

Batman walked up to Batgirl and said, "I know the real details of Lelouch's plan."

Batgirl asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "Lelouch hired Firefly to get rid of me. Lelouch doesn't know that I'm Bruce Wayne and he wants Bruce Wayne's money so he thought that having Firefly defeat would keep me from informing Mr. Wayne about Lelouch's scham."

Batgirl replied, "Wow. Lelouch's plan would fail no matter want."

Batman said, "Lelouch tries to be a mastermind, but I'm outsmarting me."

Batgirl smiled and replied, "You're the best."

Batman and Batgirl burst into Lelouch's guest room. Batman said, "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "What's happening Mr. Batman?"

Batman angrily said, "I know about your secret identity as well as your plan. You were planning on tricking Bruce Wayne to get millions of dollars. Instead of using money for charities you were going to use it for your vile plans."

Lelouch replied, "Hey. I'm trying to make the world a better place."

Batman said, "Only real heroes can accomplish that, not cruel punks like you who hurt thousands of great people."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "I'll use my geass to make you stop bothering me."

Batgirl grabbed Lelouch and said, "I'm not going to let you mess with Batman's mind."

C. C. punched Batgirl and said, "Stop causing trouble for Lelouch."

Batgirl responded, "You and Lelouch are such troublemakers."

C. C. said, "We're somewhat heroic."

Batgirl replied, "It's not enough. Real heroes are full of justice. You and Lelouch are full of tricks." Batgirl kicked C. C.

Lelouch said, "I'm planning on being the Emperor."

Batman replied, "You're not going to get any high ranking jobs you wise guy." Batman heated up Lelouch while Batgirl fought C. C. After the fight ended Lelouch and C. C. passed out. Batman and Batgirl put handcuffs on them.

A few minutes later Batman and Batgirl gave Lelouch and C. C. to the police. Batman said, "You did a really job Batgirl."

Batgirl replied, "It was a nice adventure. The date was the nicest part of all."

Batman said, "But it was a pretend date."

Batgirl replied, "It was real to me."

Batman said, "I think you're exaggerating. It was just a fake event."

Batgirl kissed Batman on the cheek and replied, "Well that was real."

Batman sighed and said, "I don't have a good argument for that."


End file.
